


Something Darker Than Blood

by TonicClaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Mind Games, Dark Will, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, For Hannibal Not So Much, For The Author It's Amazing, Hannibal Gets Pissy About Being One Upped, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, We All Know His Ego, Will Isn't Having Any of Hannibal's Mind Garbage, You could cut it with a knife, it gets angsty, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: Will has a question for Hannibal- What is darker than blood?





	Something Darker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this all came from me reading, I got an Idea, I changed it a lot, then I asked my friend Slashy for some help- thank you Slashy- so I got the confidence to post!
> 
> (Ahem- as usual- if there's any mistakes yell at me in the comments and I'll fix them)

Will entered the shared room of their new house and he had one question in mind for Hannibal-  _ What is darker than blood? _ Given that they'd been talking more recently about what was mostly considered  _ therapy alternatives,  _ Will was very curious about the view Hannibal may have.

“..I have a question for you Hannibal.”

Hannibal turned to face Will from the direction he was laying and responded,

“What is it you wish to know?”

“..you said that blood looked black in the moonlight- but-..what does that mean to you..?”

Hannibal put his best face on for the question-  _ the worried psychiatrist  _ even though he knew Will would get defensive, it  _ was _ the best character for these types of situations.

“I did, we were discussing what the shards of glass meant for The Dragon. Then the reflection to you specifically. Why?”

Will made a face at him, at his tone, and sat where Hannibal could see him but not touch. He stood his ground- if Hannibal was going to play with him again there would be hell to pay. He'd make sure of it. He adjusted in the chair by the window to face the bed, and said,

“..I know that, Hannibal. I wanted to know because you did mention a few days back that you'd like to start  _ gutting fish. _ Now given who you are I have a suspicion that you want to hunt  _ people-  _ want to fish for them, see what bites, then if it's to your liking you keep it to consume. Am I wrong?”

Hannibal dropped the face of the former psychiatrist and then rid himself of every face he had on to  _ properly  _ answer Will's questions. He sat up and faced Will and folded his hands in his lap and responded

“..no, you are not. I'm not going to lie to you because, in all truthfulness, I do want to hunt again. Though it is quite different now isn't it? We have to learn to become normal, to become chameleons to our surroundings. Killing would ultimately break that and set us back to blending in to the wrong setting. As for the blackness of blood, to me, represents the charcoal wash of the human race as a whole. The ugly distaste for fellow men is very prominent in the thick black lines of the wash. Death makes us lifeless- as it was intended by humanity itself to become god like.”

Will took in what Hannibal said and added 

“..'Now I am become death, destroyer of worlds’..”

“Bhagavad Gita, most credit Oppenheimer for that even though he misquoted.”

Will nodded and spoke softly

“..But  _ that _ is more darker than blood isn't it? The remorseless death that clouds our very being- that makes us empty vacant shells of our former selves? What makes it all a wash if we're already bathing in it?”

Hannibal cracked his still features to give a dark intentioned twitch of the corners of his eyes- a knowing look, a staple of his dark demeanour and concluded,

“..it makes it a wash when certain people know how to swim to land and use the people bathing in it to do what needs to be done.”

Will understood when Hannibal ended the discussions they had there was no talking about it until Hannibal wanted to again. Will also hated that, the way he tried to assert dominance in simple discussion. It wasn't something that Hannibal could control in the respect of giving his opinion- his opinions were always the loudest in the room. Will knew that too but still it made him angry- he wasn't to be controlled and he was his own person especially since he regained his life back. Even after The Fall Will wasn't bent by Hannibal like he used to be. They made general peace to be equals- but sometimes Hannibal made himself dominant and that made Will annoyed. 

When Will got up to make himself some lunch he turned to Hannibal, now back to resting in his previous position and said,

“You don't have to know how to swim to land to use the people below you, all you have to know is how to drown them to get what you want.” 

He left the room, fully aware of Hannibal's reaction-  _ quiet seething.  _ Will strengthened his thought of  _ drowning a bit of Hannibal's ego  _ while making himself a sandwich.

 

_ If Hannibal wanted to dominate- Will would play to make them equals. No more power play, no more ego. Just them living together like it was meant to be. As equals. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my Twitter and see what I'm up to!: [TonicClaw](https://twitter.com/TonicClaw?s=09)


End file.
